La vida es una canción
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Porque la vida es una canción, una canción romántica o triste o alegre o hasta profética o quizás simplemente una manera de pedir perdón por un error. —Bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me...


****Disclaimer: ****Todo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

La canción a la que se le hace alusión este one-shot es **Mirror, Mirror** es de_ M2M_

**Este one-shot es para el reto "La vida es una canción del foro Ruins", que por cierto, os invito a unirse, tanto al foro como al reto :3 **

**Y ahora si, les dejo los Links de la canción por si les interesa:**

youtube. com/ watch?v=suKGwnNEwRM (Video)  
>azlyrics. com lyrics/ m2m/mirrormirror. html (Letra en Ingles)  
>musica. com letras. asp ?letra= 834057 (Letra en español)

**Y realmente no tengo mucho que decir, espero que es guste ^^**

* * *

><p>La vida es una canción<p>

Estaba recostada en la cama de una de las habitaciones de El Caldero Chorreante. Miraba fijamente el techo, mientras amargas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos verdes.

—Buenas noches mis queridos magos y brujas que nos siguen todas las noches aquí en su rincón mágico, 105.9 "Los Calderos Musicales." Soy Joely "La cazadora de historias" y esta noche, como todas las demás, os llevaré a recorrer el sendero de su memoria y por supuesto, con una bella canción —la voz de una chica salía del radio, apenas en un susurro con entusiasmo que intentaba vagamente animar la admosfera de aquella habitación, pero la castaña apenas y ponía cuidado a la radio. La chica estaba demasiado perdida en su dolor.

—Draco... —sollozó la castaña, temblando por las bruscas convulsiones de su entrecortada respiración.

—¿Cuantas veces no hemos cometido errores? —siguió hablando la mujer de la radio.— Creo que nadie puede pavonearse y decir que jamás ha cometido un error, pero seamos más específicos y preguntemos: ¿Cuantas veces hemos perdido el amor por culpa de un error o una equivocación? Quizás aquella novia de la que olvidaste su cumpleaños, o aquel novio al que le confundiste sus nombre con el de tu ex. —la locutora soltó una risa tonta.— ¡Vamos a recordar! Hagan memoria de aquel error que les costó una relación y compartan con nosotros esa historia. Saquen sus varitas y pronuncien "Vochant: 105.9 Los Calderos Musicales." Y no olviden que ¡La vida es una canción! — declaró antes de que comenzara a sonar una canción de Las Brujas de Macbeth.

La castaña se quedó escuchando la canción, sintiendo una opresión en su pecho. Algo indecisa sacó su varita de entre sus ropas y se levantó para acercarse a la radio. No negaría lo mal que se sentía, pero tampoco negaría las ganas que tenía de desahogarse, de gritar al mundo lo mal que se sentía. Se sentó en el tocador, mirándose y sumiéndole a la radio. Le gustaba mucho aquel programa, de hecho, lo escuchaba todas las noches en compañía de él...

—Vochant: 105.9 Los calderos Musicales —pronunció con firmeza. Unas chispas naranjas brotaron de la varita y la bocina del radio tomó forma de una boca.

—105.9 Los calderos Musicales. Habla Joely. ¿Con quien tengo el gusto? —saludó la misma mujer que había estado hablando den la radio.

—Astoria Greengrass — contestó la castaña en un susurro.

—Buenas noches, Astoria. ¿Alguna canción en especial que quieras pedir? —preguntó con amabilidad. Astoria pareció meditar un poco la respuesta y mirándose con reproche en espejo, contestó:

—Si, de hecho si. Quisiera escuchar "Espejo, espejo" de Las hermanas de la brujería —pidió Astoria.

—¡Oh! —exclamó animada la locutora.— ¿Alguien en especial a quien le quieras dedicar esa canción o alguna historia que quisieras compartir con el resto de nuestros radioescuchas? —ofreció animada.

—Pues de... —titubeó.— Tengo una historia que contar —dijo con voz quebrada.

—¿De verdad? ¡Maravilloso! —contestó alegra la locutora.— Solo dame un segundo y no te alejes de la radio... —pasaron unos instantes en la que se escucharon varios murmullos que Astoria no llegó a entender, pero finalmente la conductora volvió a habar.— Buenas noches de nuevo a todos. Aquí seguimos, recordando esas veces en la que hemos perdido el amor por algún error o alguna equivocación. Y ya tenemos en la linea magia a nuestra primera chica: Astoria Greengrass. ¿Astoria sigues ahí? —preguntó.

—Sí, creo que sí —respondió, escuchando como su voz salía también por la radio, como un eco.

—¡Fantástico! —el entusiasmo de la locutora contrastaba enormemente con la tristeza de la castaña.— Nos has dicho que te gustaría escuchar la canción de "Espejo, espejo" de las hermanas de la brujería, pero dinos ¿a quien se la dedicas? —se hizo un silencio en la que la locutora parecía esperar a que Astoria contestara, pero un nudo se había formado en la garganta de la chica con ojos verdes.— ¿Astoria? Vamos, no te pongas nerviosa. Cuéntanos ¿quién es esa persona a quien te gustaría que el espejo te regresara? —volvió a insistir.

—A Draco Malfoy —confesó la chica y escuchó con claridad el sobresalto de la locutora. No le extrañaba, posiblemente nadie la reconociera a ella, pero era muy normal que todo el mundo supiera quien era Draco Malfoy.

—Bueno —dijo con tranquilidad la locutora.— Señor Malfoy, si está escuchando esto o si alguien que conozca al señor Malfoy nos está escuchando, háganle saber que Astoria Greengrass le quiere dedicar esta canción —la melodía de la canción comenzó a sonar de fondo. —Pero antes de que la escuchemos, ¿Astoria, quisieras decirnos por qué le quiere dedicar esta canción al señor Malfoy?

—Por ser una tonta —declaró en un sollozo.— Por arruinar nuestro compromiso y... —un gemido de dolor interrumpió su hablar.

—Tranquila, querida. ¿Estás bien? —se preocupó la locutora.

—No, no estoy bien —contestó.— Lo amo y por una estupidez lo perdí... —la castaña no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar de nuevo.

—Tranquila, Astoria. Intenta calmarte —intentó calmarla, con una voz suave y comprensiva.— Desahogate y tranquilizate. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Astoria bufó y se miró a si misma de mala manera en el espejo, intentando tranquilizarse para hablar con claridad.

—Fue apenas hace unas horas atrás, en nuestra cena de compromiso —comenzó a narrar la Greengrass. Todo iba de maravilla hasta que apareció esa. Esa resbalosa que comenzó a coquetear con Draco —bramó molesta.

—¿Quien era esa? —indagó la mujer de la radio, con evidente curiosidad.

—Pansy Parkinson. ¡Esa víbora ponzoñosa que no hace más que meterse en mi vida! —gritó.

—Tranquila, Astoria. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Pansy Parkinson y el señor Malfoy? —preguntó la locutora.

—La muy zorra no se alejaba de mi prometido y me sacó de mis casillas. No dejaba de agarrarle la mano, abrazarlo y sentarse a su lado. ¡Como si la prometida fuera ella y no yo! —se quejó.

—¿Y el señor Malfoy no hacía nada para alejarla? —quiso saber la locutora ante aquel chisme de primera plana. Los Malfoy, aun con todo lo que había pasado en la guerra, seguían siendo de las familias más ricas e influyentes de Gran Bretaña, además que con el tiempo se habían ido levantando poco a poco, sobre todo con las afirmaciones de Harry Potter sobre como le habían salvado la vida.

—No le dio importancia —respondió la Greengrass.— Al final de cuentas son amigos y ella está casada con Blaise Zabini, así que no fueron más que mis celos tontos —admitió con vergüenza.

—¿Entonces discutieron por tus celos? —curioseó.

—Mas que eso... —la voz de Astoria se volvía a quebrar.— Lo acusé de infiel y... como si eso no fuera poco, lo acuse con Zabini. Terminaron agarrándose a golpes y lo eché todo a perder...

_En la mansión Malfoy se llevaba a cabo la fiesta de compromiso entre el heredero rubio y la más pequeña de la familia Greengrass, con veintiún y diecinueve años respectivamente. Túnicas, trajes y vestidos de gala para el evento, andaban de arriba a abajo, paseándose de un lado al otro en el gran salón que resplandecía con luces verdosas. Las luces producían el efecto de que un lago flotante y luminoso se expandía por el techo._

_La pequeña Greengrass también caminaba de un lado a otro, pero muerta de nervios. Draco y Pansy se había encerrado en el despacho del chico y ya llevaban un buen rato ahí. No quería dudar de su prometido, pero no podía evitar en lo resbalosa que era Parkinson, casada o no, siempre había querido con Draco y esa noche se mostraba inusualmente descarada y sospechosa, como si algo se trajera entre manos._

_Astoria suspiró y dio un trago más a su copa, antes de emprender carrera hacía el despacho de Draco. Estaba decidida a saber porque llevaba tanto tiempo encerrados. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Llegó al despacho y apoyó su cabeza sobre la puerta, pegando la oreja para escuchar bien._

—_Es lo más hermoso que he visto —se escuchó decir al otro lado de la puerta a Draco._

—_Tú sabes que para ti solo lo mejor —rió Pansy.— Aunque no creo que a tu noviesita le guste mucho esto, menos aún si se da cuenta recurriste a mí, la persona que ella más odia —se burló la chica._

—_Por esa razón tú no le dirás nada a nadie, ni yo tampoco. Ni siquiera a Zabini —advirtió el rubio con seriedad._

—_Soy una tumba y totalmente a tu disposición —ofreció Parkinson, con ese tono coqueto y empalagoso que siempre usaba con Draco._

—_Uhm —bufó el chico.— Vamos a ver que tal... —hubo un momento de silencio en el que Astoria hubiera regalado toda su fortuna para saber que era lo que estaba pasando ahí adentro. Las frases que escuchaban no le estaban agradando para nada.— ¡Ah! Maldición, Pansy. Está demasiado apretado —se quejó.— No me cabe._

_Astoria contuvo la respiración, llevandose las manos a la boca con miedo de lo que estaba pasando. _

—_Ahm. Dejame hacerlo yo —se ofreció la chica. Parkinson comenzó a jadear como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo y además e escuchaba un golpeteo._

—_Carajo, Pansy —se volvió a quejar el chico.— Hazlo con cuidado, ¡que duele!_

—_No seas niña, Draco —dijo la pelinegra.— Es tu culpa, ahora te aguantas, que ya falta poco._

—_Pero con cuidado o lo romperás antes de que Astoria lo pueda usar —gruñó el rubio._

_Del otro lado de la puerta, Astoria tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas, mientras los celos combinados con la imaginación de la castaña, creaban diferentes escenas inadecuadas en la que Draco y Pansy eran los protagonistas y se burlaban de ella. _

_La chica, ahogada en llanto, no perdió un solo segundo a ir corriendo hasta donde Zabini y decirle lo que había escuchando y lo que pesaba de la situación. El moreno hirvió en cólera y no dudó en ir al despacho de su amigo. Echando sapos y culebras por la boca._

—_¡Pero todo es culpa de la zorra de tu esposa! —chilló la castaña, caminando detrás de Blaise._

—_¿Disculpa? —replicó el moreno.— ¡Si alguien tiene la culpa es Draco! Y tú también, por no complacer a Draco como se debe, por dártelas de santa._

—_No me las doy de santa, aunque sin duda son más decente que tu esposa —bramó aún más furiosa._

—_Me vale un maldito escarabajo lo que sea. Los dos me van a escuchar: ¡Pansy! —gritó Blaise, abriendo de golpe la puerta del despacho, topándose con una escena un tanto comprometedora. Draco estaba de pie, detrás de su escritorio, mientras la cabellera de Pansy sobresalía de entre_

—_¿Pero que demonios te pasa? —preguntó Draco, molesto._

—_¿Blaise? —Pansy se levantó, algo despeinada y miró con horror a su esposo.— Te juro que esto no es lo que parece._

—_¿Y que es lo que parece, entonces? —gruñó el moreno.— ¿Y tú? ¡Tu que eras mi mejor amigo, como mi hermano! —gritó furioso._

—_No he hecho nada —se defendió el rubio._

—_¡Claro que si! Estás aquí encerrado con esta zorra —recriminó Astoria. _

—_¡Tú y tus celos, Astoria! Como siempre, sacando conclusiones erróneas... —pero antes de que siguiera hablando, Zabini se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a golpearlo, diciéndole un insulto con cada golpe. _

—_¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! ¡Que alguien los separe o se van a matar! —gritó la Greengrass, desesperada. —¡Todo esto es tu culpa! —acusó a Pansy, quien miraba horrorizada como los amigos se mataban a golpes. _

—_¡Es culpa tuya! ¡Estúpida niña celosa! —le respondió la pelinegra.— Siempre he dicho que eres demasiado poca cosa para Draco y con esto lo compruebo._

—_¡Claro! Quisieras ser tú la que está en mi lugar —volvió a acusar._

—_¡Estúpida! ¡Draco es mi amigo, desde hace muchos años, desde antes de que aprendieras a hablar! —se defendió Pansy.— Y si yo estaba aquí con él era por andar consiguiendo tu estúpido anillo de compromiso, que el tonto de Draco perdió._

—_¿Qué? —Blaise se detuvo de repente, recibiendo de igual forma un fuerte puñetazo por parte del rubio._

—_Eso. Perdí el anillo que había comprado y le pedía a Pansy que me consiguiera otro —aclaró Malfoy._

—_Pero yo los escuché diciendo cosas como que no entraba y que lo hiciera suave... —tartamudeó Asotira, intentando procesar la información que le acaban de dar. Porque si era cierto aquello, significaba que Draco y Pansy no habían estado haciendo nada malo._

—_Aquí tu prometido se quiso probar tu anillo y se le atoró —explicó molesta la pelinegra, agachándose a ayudar a su esposo. —Se lo quité con un hechizo de agrandamiento y luego lo quisimos reducir de nuevo, pero se nos pasó la mano y se hizo demasiado pequeño. _

—_Tan pequeño que se calló y ahora lo andábamos buscando en la alfombra —concluyó Malfoy, mirando de forma acusadora a su prometida y a su amigo._

—_Astoria dijo... —se intentó excusar Blaise, pero la susodicha habló primero._

—_¡Esa no es razón para estar encerrado aquí con Pansy! —gruñó la castaña, quien se negaba a aceptar su error. No quería aceptar que se había equivocado, que había causado un problema por sus celos tontos._

—_¡Mocosa estúpida! ¿Estás sorda o qué? —gritó Parkinson._

—_No me llames estúpida, maldita zorra. ¡Que si dejaras de insinuarte con Draco, nada de esto habría ocurrido! —argumentó Astoria. _

—_¡Suficiente! ¡Si no confiás en mí, largate! —intervino el rubio, rojo de furia y con un hijo de sangre en la boca._

—_¿Qué? No... no puedes hablar en serio. —el labio inferior de la Greengrass comenzó a temblar, indicios de que estaba a punto de llorar._

—_Hablo muy en serio —aseguró él.— Mira todo lo que pasa solo porque no puedes confiar en mí y ya suficiente he hecho para ganar tu confianza, como para que a estas alturas me salgas con escenas como estas. _

—_¡Pero si todo es culpa de ella! —insistió la castaña, señalando a Parkinson. _

—_¡Es tu culpa y tu inseguridad! Así que largate, que yo no estoy para rogar y pedir disculpas por falsas acusaciones tuyas —sentenció Malfoy._

—... Y aquí estoy. Si tan solo le hubiera pedido perdón, estaríamos los dos juntos —terminó de contar Astoria, casi ahogada en llanto.

—Me has dejado sin palabras, Astoria —dijo la locutora de radio, evidentemente sorprendida.—¿Pero por qué no le pediste perdón?

—Por idiota, por tonta... ¡Por estúpida! Y ahora daría todo porque él estuviera aquí...

—Ay, mujer. Ni como ayudarte —suspiró la mujer de la radio.— Esperemos que él esté escuchando y pueda entender que todo fue un mal entendido y que no fue tu intención causar todo aquello.

—Dudo mucho que me llegue a perder por tonta y orgullosa —volvió a sollozar la chica.

—Tranquila, Astoria —dijo la locutora.— Estoy segura de que si el Señor Malfoy ha escuchado esto te perdonará y después de la canción, entenderá lo arrepentida que estás.

—Gracias —susurró la castaña.

—Gracias a ti, Astoria. Por compartirnos tu historia y por escucharnos. Quizás no seamos el espejo mágico, pero deseo de todo corazón que sirviera de algo que hablaras aquí y tu amado pueda regresar a tu lado.

—Es lo que más deseo —contestó la Greengrass.

—Te deseo lo mejor, Astoria y animate un poco. Mientras, a los demás los dejo con esta canción: "Espejo, espejo" de Las hermanas de la brujería. Aquí en su estación 105.9 Los calderos musicales, en su programa: ¡La vida es una canción!

La música comenzó a sonar con más fuerza y la bocina dijo un último: "cuídate y suerte", antes de que la voz de Las hermanas de la brujería comenzara a resonar en la habitación que ocupaba Astoria. La castaña comenzó a cantar y a llorar al par del tema musical.

—_...bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me..._ —finalizó en medio de su llanto, tirada boca abajo en la cama.

La radio siguió sonando con otro tema de El gato Salem. La música opacaba los sollozos de y gemidos de Astoria, de igual manera que opacó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y darle paso a un rubio.

—Silenciate —dijo el rubio, apuntando el radio con la varita. —Jamás vas a cambiar, ¿verdad? —comentó.

—¿Draco? —las castaña se volteó del golpe al notar la presencia de Draco en la habitación. —¿Pero qué haces aquí?

—Casi medio Londres escuchó tu historia en la radio y he de confesar que ya más tranquilo, hasta da risa todo el mal entendido que pasó — se rió débilmente.

—¿Escuchaste la radio? —preguntó sorprendido por la suerte de aquello. Como si las palabras de la locutora hubieran sido proféticas. Draco asistió con media sonrisa, acercándose a sentarse en la cama, a un lado de Astoria.

—Además que el encargado de aquí me mandó una lechuza para informarme de que habías llegado muy mal y sin un knut encima.

—Que comunicativo resultó ser —masculló, al tiempo que se incorporaba, quedando frente a frente con él. —Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento, Draco —comenzó a decir, abrazándolo con fuerza. —No pensé antes de hablar y acusarte. Estaba estúpida, loca y fuera de mis cabales...

—Shh —la calló. —Ya escuché la canción, no necesitas decir todo de nuevo. Solo prometeme que no volverás a hacer esos teatros —pidió. Astoria sollozó un poco y asistiendo con la cabeza, se aferró más a Draco. —Ya, tranquila, princesa.

—Ese reflejo si me gusta —susurró y el rubio se giró un poco, para ver claramente el reflejo de ambos en el espejo, abrazados y juntos como debía de ser.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>¿Qué tal? ¿Galletitas? ¿Ranitas? ¿Grageas? ¿Cruciatus? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo? ^^ Espero que les gustara<strong>**

****Un beso y gracias por leer :3****


End file.
